


Loki Whump One Shots

by MASTERcornflake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki Whump, Medical Torture, Other, Past Torture, Protective Loki (Marvel), Psychological Torture, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASTERcornflake/pseuds/MASTERcornflake
Summary: A collection of Loki whump one shots! I’m open to take requests!
Comments: 37
Kudos: 103





	1. Collar (Overheating)

The Avengers stalked through the helicarrier. A code red emergency had just been issued. There was an intruder within their midst. 

Loki had taken the job of searching the lower deck along with Steve. "I don't see anything. Could this be a false alarm?" 

Steve shook his head. "They have video of an intruder. So someone is definitely here." 

Loki shined a flash light between some standard boing metal S.H.E.I.L.D. crates. A flash of movement out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Ah ha! I'll catch you fast and get to go back to bed. It was 4 a.m. and everyone knows Loki needs his beauty sleep. 

Loki crept down rows of crates closer to the intruder. He seemed to be a large built-like-a-monster man. Loki slowly stalked closer and reached down to grab his knives out of his boots. 

The man started opening crates looking for something. Loki stalked even closer like a big cat on the hunt. Suddenly the man whipped around and slammed a collar around Loki's neck. He stumbled back desperately trying to free himself. He turned and sprinted back towards Steve. 

"S-Steve... h... help!" Loki was wheezing he couldn't get enough air through the collar pressing on his windpipe." Loki crashed into Steve as he rounded a corner. 

"Whoa Loki what are you-? LOKI." Steve helped him to his feet and started calling the other avengers. "Did the intruder do this to you?" 

Loki tried to speak but made a terrible gargling noise so he just nodded instead. 

A few minutes later, the walkie talkie on Steve's suit started beeping and he answered it. "Loki just hang in there the rest of the Avengers just captured the guy." Steve had his ear pressed to a walkie talkie and was nodding. 

The rest of the Avengers had the intruder in cuffs and walked him down the hall. When they passed by Loki the intruder smirked at him. He pressed a button hidden in his jacket the Avengers' reaction was a just a few seconds late. 

The collar around Loki's neck felt as it it was made of molten lead. "AGGHAHHH!" Loki let out an inhuman scream of pain and collapsed on the floor. 

Black Widow knocked the intruder out with one hit and the avengers ran over to Loki. 

The initial wave of pain had subsided. Loki wheezed and clawed at be collar. "H-he... lp." Loki felt the avengers sit him up. Tony started messing around with the back of the collar. There were a jumble of voices Loki couldn't make out. 

"We got you!" 

"You're gonna be ok." 

"Yank the thing off!" 

Loki gasped as the collar got hotter and hotter. "IT BURNS!" The pain exploded and Loki lost consciousness. 

*******

Loki woke up on a table in the lab. Tony was right in front of us face trying to pry the collar off his neck. Thor, Steve, and the other avengers were pinning Loki to the table. 

The pain started to burn worse. Loki freed his hand from one of the avengers and touched his face. He was overheating bad his face was covered in sweat. "I n-need... to cool off. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." 

Loki used his free arm to shove Tony away and leapt up from the table screaming as another wave of burning pain overtook him. He bolted for the door of the lab but his legs gave out before he was even half way there. 

"Agggghhh." Loki slumped forwards. It was hard to do anything other than beg for the burning to die down. 

"Loki!" Thor lied him down on the floor. "Don't go. stay with us. We can help you." 

"Ok." Loki made some attempt at laughing but it sounded like he was choking. He felt his body start to shut down. "Thor." Loki grabbed Thor's face and said in a shaky confused voice, "it feels like my blood is on fire."


	2. Ice Climbing (Amputation)

Tony helped Loki with his harness. It was insane to think that less than a year ago they were trying to kill each other during the attack on New York. Now they were best buddies and about to raid a massive Hydra base in the alps. 

Once they captured Loki they realized he was under control from some one else. Loki couldn't remember anything about the monster who mind controlled him. So Loki became an Avenger. Now all the Avengers were tracking down and destroying Hydra bases. It was fun. Loki and Tony were always the trouble makers. Together they would have no problem taking down this base. 

Loki shuffled uncomfortably. "Is that tight enough?" 

"It should be." Tony patted his shoulder. "This is gonna suck but we'll be okay." 

"Are you sure your suit can't fly?" 

"Yeah that hunk of junk won't be going anywhere. Thanks a lot Jarvis!" Tony scowled at the suit that was lying in snow. 

"Sir I'm trying my best." Jarvis snapped back from the suit. 

"Take the first aid kit." Loki said suddenly. 

"Why?" Stark huffed. "We already have all this heavy gear." (Mr. Stark you are in a whump one shot please take the kit) 

"I just have a bad feeling. Ok!" Loki looked annoyed. 

"Ok! Whatever." Tony threw the kit in his back pack. "Let's get going. It we leave now we will get here by sunrise." 

"Isn't it dangerous to do this at night." Loki looked up into the swirling storm clouds and the setting sun. 

"Loki if you're too scared to do this then don't!" Tony was annoyed they had to get this done as soon as possible. 

"I'm not scared but I don't want to risk my neck for a suicide mission." Loki yelled at him. 

"Get you ice picks and get ready or get lost!" Tony grabbed his pair of ice picks. They were wicked sharp with a serrated edge. He started climbing up the sheer cliff to the base. 

"Fine." He heard Loki mutter over the howling of snow and wind. 

Only a few feet of Tony's muscles started to burn. He hauled himself up on an edge and motioned for Loki to come up with him. They sat huffing in their snow suits until Loki hauled himself up and continued to climb. 

They slowly and meticulously worked their way to the next ledge 30 feet above them. With every inch they made in progress the weather became colder and the light faded. 

By the time they got to the ledge Tony's fingers were numb. The cold, icy winds pinned them to the wall so hard they could barely move let alone climb. 

Tony screamed over the howling wind. "Come on Loki we have to go further! We don't have a choice! We'll freeze to death on this rock!" Tony helped Loki to his feet and drove his pick deep into the ice. 

"The next ledge is 50 feet above us! We can't do it!" Loki screamed back. 

"Look up there it looks like a cave!" Tony pointed to a small black crevice in the rock about 10 feet above their heads. 

Loki nodded in agreement and they started slowly making their way to the rock. They both reached the edge and were staring to haul themselves into the cave when a huge gust of wind flicked them into the cave like they were as light as a feather. 

Tony felt the wind get knocked out of him and he gasped out, "Loki. Are you ok?" 

"Tony... oh god." Loki's voice sounded faint and far away. 

Tony's eyes snapped open and he stumbled over to Loki who was covered in blood. One of the ice picks was imbedded almost entirely in Loki's lower calf. "Loki hey!" Tony grabbed Loki and shook him, "Stay with me buddy!" 

Loki's eyes opened up but stayed fixated on Tony's face. "I'm... not gonna... look. How b-bad is... it?" He let out a whimper and shut his eyes. "It feels really bad." 

"Um..." all Tony could do was stare. The wound was losing blood fast. Tony ripped open his back pack and snatched the first aid kit out of it. They were only some bandages and a saw. "Um... here I'll use these bandages to stop the bleeding. I'll need to apply pressure so this is gonna hurt like hell. You ready?" 

Loki balled his hands into fists, "yeah I can... I can do this." He quickly looked down and saw how deep the pick had sunk into his leg. "TONY!" 

Tony grabbed his head and forced loki to look at him. "You're gonna be fine. I'll help you your gonna be ok." 

"There's so much blood. Tony there is so much blood." Loki grabbed Tony's arms and squeezed them. "It's in my left leg. I have arteries in there." 

Tony grabbed his backpack, slid Loki so he was lying down, and made the backpack a pillow. "That's better?" Tony tried to start wrapping bandages around Loki leg. 

Loki arched his back in pain and screamed. "GODS STOP! TONY STOP!" 

Tony pressed Loki back onto the floor of the cave and got another roll of bandages ready. He wrapped this roll faster. 

He desperately tried to ignore Loki's screams. Loki tried to squirm out of his grasp, "TONY PLEASE!" He started sobbing and shaking in pain. 

Tony stoped and tried to wipe his blood stained hands off in his shirt. The cave floor was covered in Loki's blood. Tony wondered if he had hit Loki's arteries or not. The pick had a serrated edge so would it be possible for him to take it out?

Loki whimpered, "Tony I'm gonna bleed out..." 

Tony watched in horror as Loki's eyes started to glaze over. His skin became a grayish tone. "Loki! STAY WITH ME!" 

Loki's eyes fluttered open but he couldn't see anything. There was pain in his left leg but he wasn't sure why. He mumbled out something. He felt cold. He felt like he was dying. 

Tony squeezed Loki hand. Loki breath became shallow and fast. His eyes were fixed open and stuck starring at the roof of the cave. Tony closed his eyes and looked back at the saw in the first aid kit. He knew what he had to do. 

Tony started talking to himself, "the pick must have just barely grazed an artery and wedged it open. So I need to either take it out or amputate. I need heat to cauterize the wound." Tony hauled Loki up suddenly and shook him violently. "WAKE UP!" 

Loki gasped and started huffing. "What?!" 

"Drink this. Can you do that?" Tony handed Loki his personal stash of liquor he had kept tucked in his snow suit. 

"Yeah." Loki looked like he was already starting to fall asleep again. 

"NO!" Tony roared, "STAY AWAKE!" 

"Okay." Loki pressed the flask to his lips and gulped it down. Tony grabbed the saw out of the kit and cut Loki's snow suit off above the knee. Loki looked down nervously, "Do I want to know what you're doing?"

Tony looked up at him apologetically, "No, definitely not. Did you drink all of it?" 

"Yeah your taste in liquor is crap." Loki chuckled weakly. 

Tony didn't respond he just nodded. He found some alcohol in the kit and rubbed Loki's leg down with it. He was going to amputate a few inches above the knee, but he still didn't have a way to cauterize the wound. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. "Loki can you create some fire for me? I need to heat up this knife." 

"I might be able to, but I have a lot of magic focused on the wound." Loki summoned a weak flame in his palm. Tony started heating the knife but the longer the flame lasted the faster loki began to lose blood. "I...have to stop." Loki's slumped forwards. 

"Ok I'm going to start. Do you feel a little numb?" Tony laid Loki on the floor. 

"Yeah just a little bit fuzzy. You better hurry with whatever you're gonna do." Loki shut his eyes tightly. "Im ready." 

"Ok Loki just keep talking." Tony squeezed his hand one last time and picked up the saw. Here we go. He slid the saw across Loki's flesh. Blood blossomed up. Tony took a deep breath and went deeper. 

"Tony what are you doing? My leg feels funny." Loki had beads of sweat on his head. 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, "Ok good you're numb." How long is it going to last though? Tony felt the saw touch bone and Loki let out a gasp. 

"Oh gods. Tony?" Loki squirmed. His eyes were full of fear. 

He knows what I'm doing Tony thought. "Is the liquor starting to wear off?" 

"Yup. I can feel everything now." Loki eyes were fixed on the ceiling and he started to hyperventilate. "Was... did you hit bone?" Loki started to whimper, "Tony was that bone?" 

Tony put his knee on Loki's chest so he wouldn't move to much. "I'm sorry bud." 

Tony placed his full weight on the saw and started shredding through bone. He closed Loki screams out of his head. The saw was still hot enough to cauterize the wound as he cut. 

Loki kept screaming for him to stop. He was sobbing and begging. Tony felt like his heart was going to break at Loki's screams begging for mercy. 

Until finally, thunk, he had cut through everything. A chill went down Tony's spine. 

He grabbed Loki and carried him deeper into the icy cave. Away from all the blood. Tony's hands were covered in it. The whole front of his jacket was red. He didn't know if Loki was even alive. No one can lose that much blood.

Tony propped Loki up against the wall again. He sat next to him and listened for his breathing. Tony reached out and felt for a pulse. It was there. So small and weak, it felt as though it could stop at any moment. Please stay alive Loki. I can't lose you. Your death can't be on my hands.

The second droned into minutes and minutes droned into hours. Tony wondered when or if the Avengers would find them. They should have taken the base down 4 hours ago. They had to be coming soon. Tony kept checking Loki, who still haven't woken up, making sure he was still alive. 

Tony watched as Loki's eyes fluttered open. "Did I die?" 

Tony hugged Loki closer to him. "No bud you're here." Suddenly, the hair of the back of Tony's neck stood straight up. The wind changed violently, and began blowing directly into the cave. Two bright lights shone on Loki and Tony. "A Quinjet! Loki you're gonna be ok!"

*******

A few years after the incident Loki walked through a field. His impromptu amputated leg had been replaced with the latest in Stark technology. It definitely felt strange being alive after coming so close to death. Loki smiled and the sun shone on his face. 

The sun will always shine again. 

*******


	3. Cupcake (Poisoned)

It had been two months after the attack on New York. Loki had been proved innocent from the crimes of the attack after he woke up from the mind control. Currently he had been living on the helicarrier with the rest of the avengers; several agents weren't happy with this. In fact, they were furious. They had lost family and friends in the attack and no one got the punishment. 

Loki had been dealing with their harassment ever since he fought off the mind control. Every day they would shoot snide comments at him. 

"Traitor." 

"No one wants you Loki." 

"Mind controlled is a convenient way to get away from punishment." 

Loki hated their constant remarks, but he accepted them. He agreed with half of them in all honesty. He deserved punishment and he felt worthless. 

So it was a wonderful surprise when he walked in his room and found a cupcake on his bed. So someone does care about me! Loki excitedly grabbed the cupcake and scarfed it down. 

Loki laid down on his bed and rubbed his head. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander in thought. So much to think about... he debated the sins he had committed. So many screams. That was what he most vividly remembered from the attack. So many screams and they were all because of him. Loki's eyes filled with tears. 

A pain crept across his stomach. "Oh great." Loki rolled his eyes and tried to sit up. The pain shot up his torso. "Ah this hurts." 

Loki rolled onto his side and sat up on the corner of his bed. Cluching his stomach, he shuffled to the window his room had. 

"Mnghh." Loki's legs gave out and he felt to the floor. Suddenly pain shot through his whole torso like white hot fire. Loki screamed for help and sobbed in pain. 

Steve opened the door to Loki's room and ran to the god crumpled on the floor. "Are you ok?" 

"NOOO!" Loki shrieked in pain again. "It feels like my stomach is on fire!" He arched his back in agony.

"Ok I'll get a medic!" Steve stumbled away from him. 

Loki curled in a fetal position on the floor, hugging his torso tightly. His breathing became fast and shallow. Pain started to rip through him again. "The cupcake! You gotta be kidding me. Oh gods was it poisoned?" Another wave of pain hit Loki. He curled up tighter and groaned. 

Steve ran back into the room panting. "Ok the medics are uh... busy. I'm taking you to the lab." He grabbed Loki arm and wrapped it around his neck, hoisting Loki to his feet. 

"How... are... they b-busy?" Loki felt a shiver run down his spine. The wave pain had ebbed away and was waiting to hit him again. How many more times can I take these waves of pain? 

Steve was almost sprinting as he carried Loki to the lab. "Well they aren't busy they just refused to help you. Which makes the most likely situation to be you got poisoned." Steve worriedly looked down at Loki. His head was hung at an odd angle and every few seconds he made an odd gasping noise. 

Loki lifted his slumped head and watched as Steve carried him into the lab. Tony shoved equipment off a table; Steve set him down on it. 

Just then the wave of pain hit Loki at full force. "AHHHHGGG!" Loki's howls of pain didn't sound human. He felt his brother pin him down on the table. Loki kept screaming as the pain slowly crept up from his stomach up his torso. It wasn't stopping. It no longer was a wave of pain. Just a terrible mountain of pain right on his stomach. 

He felt the avengers pin him down, take blood samples, and try to speak to him for answers. He couldn't open him mouth to talk it was clamped shut in agony. 

An inky blackness began to gather on the edge of his vision. He looked up at Thor, who was pinning down his shoulders. "I thought when you died it was bright." He heard screaming and shouting; he couldn't see it anymore. He was too numb to feel the pain now, or anything. 

He started to drift back into reality. Thor was slumped on the floor sobbing. Tony was injecting Loki with needles and desperately trying to keep him alive. Banner was at some equipment across the room looking greenish and shaking. Loki's vision started to darken again. 

He liked it here. Wherever he was. It was cold and dark and he wasn't in any pain. He felt himself drift back into reality again. 

The avengers were gathered around his bed talking excitedly. He couldn't hear what they were saying. Then Thor looked at him and smiled, saying something while nodding his head enthusiastically. Slowly Loki's hearing started to ebb back. 

"What did you say?" 

"You're safe! We got the antidote for the poison from one of the agents. There was a plot to kill you Loki!" Thor looked at Loki with shining eyes, "don't worry you're safe now!" 


	4. Attack on New York 2 (Electric Booglago)

Loki snarled at the Avengers. They snarled right back at him and dragged him down into the deepest parts of the Helicarrier. 

Loki closed his eyes and reached out, feeling for an open mind. Thor's was to clouded with anger. Huh I suppose that's my fault. He felt a grin crack across his face. Oh goodness they probably think I'm absolutely insane. I suppose that may be true though... 

He reached out and felt for a different mind. Loki skipped right over Banner's and Clint's. Don't need banner to flip and I already picked through that imbibe's brain. Loki weighted his options between Natasha's, Tony's, or Steve's. He decided on Tony's mind and felt for his brain waves. 

They were panicky and erratic. Has this guy even slept in days? Loki sighed internally, how had these misfits defeated him? He reached out again and this time got in. Tony's thoughts were sprawled everywhere. Some kind of order existed but Loki was too bored to try and figure it out. What should he do while he was here? Perhaps some remodeling... 

Loki grinned devilishly. Oh they definitely think I'm insane now, but who cares? Suddenly they shoved Loki forwards into a cage similar to hulk's cage, where he had spent some considerable time before the New York attack. This cage was smaller and much deeper in the helicarrier. 

Loki sat down in the middle of the cage, still firmly inside Tony's head. Ok let's play! Loki started moving thoughts around. This can be as harmless as forgetting what you had for breakfast or forgetting how you heart beats. Loki moved around the basic thoughts first. Then he gave Tony a splitting headache. 

Tony shrugged it off from stress. After all he did just save the world. 

The avengers left Loki alone in his cell, but Loki was still like a coiled snake inside Tony's head. I should have thought of this much earlier. Loki grinned to him self in the dark. 

He reached out to Tony and whispered to him, "Come here... now." 

It only took a few minutes of Tony wondering through the helicarrier before he appeared in front of Loki. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." 

Loki brought him to his knees with a single thought. Tony slumped forwards crashing face first onto the glass. "I want to make you pay, Tony. I want to destroy you from the inside out and make you regret ever living your pathetic insignificant life. But ripping you brain apart neuron by neuron will have to do..." 

Tony stared screaming. His face pressed up against the glass contorting into hideous shapes. Which really was a feat because he had a very pretty face to begin with. Loki stopped and Tony collapsed on his side gasping for air. His legs twitched and he whimpered loudly. 

Loki felt pity twist around his heart. Tony looked so pathetic. He wanted to save him. Thinking back to his now ex-second-in-command Clint he decided Tony would be a good replacement. 

"Wake up!" Loki weaved Tony's brain back together. 

Tony sat up shaking. His brown eyes turned to an inky black. "Yes?" 

"Get me out of here." Loki elegantly stood up. 

Tony walked over to the controls of the cage and opened it up. "I feel like I shouldn't be doing this but whatever you want reindeer games." 

Loki smiled his sarcastic will definitely keep his ego in check. Even Loki could admit he had the ego the size of a planet. 

Loki felt panic rise in his throat Natasha was standing right behind Tony. "What's going on here? Is someone trying to escape ag- AHHHHH!" 

Loki reached out as fast as a viper and shattered her brain. Then reformed it so she would be his slave. "Now why didn't I think of this earlier?" Loki smiled to himself. 

He walked out of his cage, summoning his mini army of avengers to his aid. He spread his arms wide, summoning his full golden armor. His cape, helmet, and golden armor adorned him. He elegantly stalked out onto the deck of the helicarrier. 

"Avengers, are you ready for round two?" Loki smirked over his shoulder at the non-mind controlled avengers and prepared to fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I really like how this turned out! I'll definitely be making a part two to this! :D stay safe everyone


	5. (Hulksmashed)

Loki was lying in a crater made by his head being smashed into the floor. It was humbling. He had been on top of the world 10 minutes ago. Now he was struggling to survive. 

Loki desperately tried to sit up. He groaned in pain. If the Avengers found him, they would arrest him in an instant. They would take him back to Asgard and he would rot in a cell for the rest of his days. I have to get up... now. 

Loki whimpered in pain as he rolled onto his side. His side was sticky from dried blood. Oh gods no... It took all of his strength as he slowly pulled himself onto his feet. He gasped in pain and shakily stood up. He took a few steps before collapsing against the Tony's bar. 

He held onto the bar and moved behind it. He heard some chituari fly past and turned his head to look at them. He felt a tiny pop in the back of his neck and his body ignited in white hot pain. His legs gave out and he slumped behind the bar. 

*******

Loki slowly opened his eyes. The pain in his neck had subsided and he sat up. The Avengers hadn't found him yet, but he had just realized he was sitting in a massive puddle of blood. 

This is bad. Maybe I should just turn myself in so I won't bleed out. Of course they'll probably just let me bleed out. Loki started taking his armor off and looked at the wound on his chest. It was small, deep, and about 6 inches to the left of his bellybutton. The wound started to hemorrhage and his whole left side began dripping with blood. 

He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. He pressed a hand to the wound and whimpered. He looked away from the bloody dripping mess that was his side, and spotted some kind of heavy duty first aid kit. I may be able to get out of this yet. 

Loki grabbed the kit and started searching through its contents. Some gauze and heavy duty bandages, alcohol for cleaning wounds, and other pills and things Loki's hands were shaking too bad to read. 

He poured the alcohol into his wound. His face screwed up in pain and he leaned his head back against the bar, huffing as he tried to breathe. I gotta get out on here. I'll wrap the wound with gauze and escape.

He got the roll and wrapped it over the bleeding hole. I hope that holds until I can find something better... 

Loki slowly stood up, using Tony's bar to support him. He looked around the penthouse. No one was here but that could change at any moment. He hobbled over to the stairs and stared down them. 

How high up was he? He looked at the sign but his vision was to blurred to make out the floor number. Oh well I know I have a long way to go I guess. 

After a few flights, Loki paused to catch his breath. His back and sides felt as if they were on fire. He wasn't sure how he was still standing.

His vision blurred but he kept walking. He spotted door that led to the ground floor and stumbled over to it. I'm so close... He reached out and yanked the door open. 

The lobby of the building was empty except for a random woman cowering behind a desk. Some windows were broken and papers flew about the room. Loki stumbled over to the woman. 

"How can I get out of her?" Loki glared down at her through his blurry vision. 

"I don't know!" The woman sprang up from her hiding spot and kicked Loki in the chest, knocking him over, before running out of the building. 

"Hnngggg..." Loki collapsed onto the floor and grabbed at his wound. She had split it open and Loki's hands were covered in his own blood. I have to stand up or this is it for me... 

Loki struggled to his feet and shakily walked to the glass door of the building. Carnage was everywhere. There were overturned cars on the street and flames dancing around them. It was beautiful in a chaotic way. Loki pushed the door open and stumbled out into the city. 

He looked over his shoulder and looked at the massive blood trail that was dripping from his side. He may be injured but he was stronger than any Midgardian. I just have to find a ride out of the city then maybe I have a shot at getting out of this alive... 

Loki gasped in pain and fell against a car. He could hear the roar of his army as they we killed as the mothership died. Now that their done with the army I'm next on the Avengers list. Loki looked again at the massive blood trail that led straight to him. Then he looked up at the sky, let out a loud sigh, and closed his eyes...


	6. Bottom of the Deep (Drowning)

The rouge agent had Loki tied to a metal chair. It was thick, sturdy, and Loki couldn't get free from the bounds no matter how hard he tried. He had been grabbed from his room while he slept and taken to the swimming pool room of the Helicarrier. Odd... but I have bigger things to worry about... 

The agent had made his demands very clear over the comm system. He wanted Loki dead to pay for the sins he committed in New York in blood. The agent stood in front of a table with all sorts of torture devices. Slowly he tapped all the metal devices with his fingers. "What should I use on you first?" 

Loki cracked a wry smile. "None preferably." He knew the Avengers and the rest of the helicarrier could hear him right now. The agent slapped him hard across the face. Loki spat out blood, glaring at the rouge agent. So he is being serious. 

"Don't get smart with me or IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER DO!" The agent slammed his fists on the table and screamed in Loki's face. 

Loki immediately decided that he was going to get incredibly smart with this man. "We'll," he watched the agents red, puffy face breath in and out heavily, "that wasn't very good back and forth banter? Here I'll help you! Just say-" 

The agent threw a metal saw off the table and it found its mark squarely on Loki's head. He felt blood rush down his face and heard the saw clatter to the floor. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if I annoyed someone so much they killed me. 

The wound didn't seem so bad, but the agent panicked a little. Then, he went completely ballistic. In a messy, feral-like movement, the agent grabbed the chair and tilted it over the edge of the pool. Ahh so that's why he took me down to the pool. He wants to drown- 

Loki's train of thought was derailed but a wave of icy cold water engulfing him. He struggled against the bounds wildly now; still he couldn't break free. The chair had landed upright in the water. Tilting his head back, he could see the surface only a few inches above his head. 

His lungs began to burn with pain. He hadn't even gotten a full breath before going under. This is bad. I have to get free.

The bounds were made of metal cuffs welded to the chair. They were so tight they began to cut crimson lines into Loki's wrists, but he struggled anyways. The pain in his lungs spread up his windpipe. Just try and breathe, Loki's basic survival instincts started to take over his usually rational mind, just one breath... 

Loki shook violently as the water rushed into his lungs. The chlorinated water burned his mouth and throat, but somewhere inside in head it begged him to take another breath. 

He tried to hold his hands to his mouth; he couldn't reach his face with his bound hands. He threw his head violently back against the chair. He opened his mouth and screamed, using the last bit of his breath left. 

Slowly, he stared to loose feeling in his limbs. The feeling spread through his finger tips, up his arms, up his legs, and settled into a screaming pain in his chest. He tilted his head back and stared up at the surface that was so close to his face. Sooo close... Loki's eyes blurred but he was able to make out the outline of the rouge agent staring down into the water. 

Loki tried to breath again and sucked more water into his lungs. The corners of his vision started to fade to dark. This is it... In one last attempt he struggled against the bounds. The pain in his lungs subsided and he fell asleep. Why... am I so tired... Darkness engulfed his vison, his mind, and his life. 

*******

He slowly opened his eyes. It was a shock, he expected to see the water of the pool, but instead a hospital room with wires twisting all around him. "Am I alive?" Loki choked out. His throat burned but he wanted to know the answer. 

"Yes, you are. Now don't move, Loki." A Thor smiled down over his bed and looked at his brother through the maze of wires that twisted around his head. 

"What happened?" 

"We got to you just after you went unconscious. The Avengers brought you to this infirmary and the doctors have been healing you. He choked up a little bit, "I'm so glad you're ok. I don't know what I would have done if-." 

He was cut off my Tony Stark parading into the room with a white cake with green frosting that said "Sorry we let the homicidal rouge agent almost drowned youuu!" 

Loki smiled at laid his head back on the pillow. Even though his head hurt and he had been through hell, he was happy he had such great friends.


	7. I’m Sorry (Head Wound)

It was just some fun and games. Loki has been invited to train with the Avengers. It was fun sparing with them without being under mind control and forced to try to kill them. 

He chuckled on the side lines, called out fouls, and was having a great time. Tony called him over. 

"Reindeer Games! Let's go!" He slammed the face of his helmet into place and made rude gestures at Loki. "Come on!" 

Everyone chucked at Tony making an idiot of himself as Loki walked into the center of the training room. Loki held his hands out, "Ok I'm here you idiot!" 

Tony sprinted over and tried to smash into his stomach, but Loki elegantly twisted away. He stuck his foot out and tripped Tony's clunky armor. 

Tony laid sprawled on the ground like a beetle. He powered his rockets on and righted himself. Then the sparring got heated. 

It was a blow for blow fistfight. Iron fists smashed into Loki, and his fists smashed into Tony hard enough to dent him armor. Loki grabbed Tony's wrist and tried to force him on the ground. 

Tony's armor on his hand shot onto Loki's and the rocket powered up. Loki hurtled away from Tony who had a lock of absolute horror on his face. 

Crunch... Loki felt something crunch in the back of his head. He stopped suddenly midair and fell to the ground. A dull metal echo rang around in his head. Grabbing the back of his head and whimpering, Loki rolled onto his side and watched Tony sprint over to him. 

"It malfunctioned! I'm so sorry! Loki are you ok?" Tony's face blurred as the pain increased from a dull ring to a screaming pain. 

His fingers twitched but he couldn't move anymore than that. He was stuck gasping as he tried to scream and move. 

Three more people gathered around Loki as Tony started to look more and more terrified every second. He felt a agent reach behind and feel the back of his head. Yup... the agent's fingers came back soaking wet with blood. 

Oh god. How bad is it? Loki tired to sit up but was met with screams from the agents gathered around him. 

"Stay down!" 

"Don't move!" 

Please let me sit up. Let me do something. Loki reached out and grabbed Tony. He speech was slurred, "H-how... b-ba.. bad? How... b-bad is... it?" 

Suddenly, it got very hard to breath or move again. It felt like his blood was turning to ice. He slowly let Tony go and felt his hand fall against the floor. 

"Give him some space!" Loki heard Fury's booming voice it through the crowd gathered around him. All the agents skirted away except Tony who had to be dragged away. 

Loki was alone, there was no one around him. He could hear voices far off, but he couldn't see, move, or talk at all. 

Doctors and nurses came rushing into his blurry field of vision. An small army of them picked him up and put him on a stretcher. When they picked him up he tried to sit up again, but was once again met with the screams of doctors. The pain had subsided for now so Loki was hell bent on sitting up. 

Until he heard Tony's voice. It was a hysterical shaky scream, "I'm sorry! Loki, I'm sorry!" 

Loki's breath hitched. Maybe this is worse than I think it is. He slowly quit struggling to sit up. The slight bobbing of the stretcher as the doctors sprinted him to the infirmary was bringing the pain back. 

This time it started slow. Just a small slight pain in the back of his head where his skull met his neck. It started to slowly creep its way up his skull. Loki's eyes glazed over and he let out a low whimper. This was going to hurt and possibly even kill him; he had no way to signal the doctors that he was in distress. 

Someone was shoving razor blades into Loki's head. It was the only explanation for the pain he felt shredding his skull apart. Suddenly, he got the feeling in his arms back and was able to reach behind to touch the back of his head. 

He felt his hands get slick with the blood that matted his hair down. He put his hands in front of his face. They were red. Almost completely coated in blood. Some blood dripped into his eye. For a split second his eye swam with pain and tears then everything faded to black...


	8. Far Away (Explosion)

The whole forest had been reduced to rubble and splinters by the time the Avengers had finished the battle. They were bloody, tired, and weak. It had been almost 3 hours of fighting against a hydra base. They were, Loki looked at his now broken Stark tech wrist thing, he didn't know. He beat it a few times with his other hand then gave up. Stupid broken piece of Stark crap... 

Loki stood up and started walking towards Stark. "Hey Stark your wrist tech is a piece of sh-" 

Loki's foot hooked on a wire a few inches off the ground. He tripped forwards, falling on the ground, and heard a click by his right ear. Slowly, he turned to look at a blinking cylinder 6 feet from the right side of his head. 

"Loki you can't even walk without tripping on your own two feet!" Tony started wheeze laughing. 

Loki didn't respond he just kept looking at the light that kept blinking. It was getting faster and faster. Until... 

BOOM! 

A huge fireball engulfed Loki and he felt a shock wave lift him off the ground. He hit off something hard and crashed to the ground. A far away feeling took over his senses. He knew he was in the ruined forest but his eyes only saw a bright flash, his ears only heard ringing, and he only felt pain. 

Someone ran over to him and started gently shaking him. He heard a muffled scream, "Loki wake up! Wake up!" He opened his eyes to a blurry image of Thor and Tony trying to get him awake. 

"Uggggghhhh... I..." He turned his head on his side and looked down at his right side, but it wasn't there. His whole right side was a mangled gash. He had a massive pool of blood around him. Lifting his head up a little bit he got a better view of the chunk taken out of his torso, "whhhaaattt?" Loki looked at Tony and Thor then made an odd little motion to his side. "Help..." then he passed out. 

Banner ran over to the bloody scene. Loki had just passed out. "Here... I got," He looked at the first aid kit and then to Loki's body, "bandages." He gulped and rushed over to his side. We're in the middle of nowhere in Siberia and I only have this first aid kit. We have to be hundred of miles and hours away from a hospital that could treat him. He opened the kit up and took out some rolls of bandages. He gently pressed them on the wound but immediately they became soaked crimson with blood. "This isn't working! Tony what should we do?" 

Tony just stared at the wound dumbfounded. "I-I... don't know. He's too... it's too much." 

Thor gathered Loki up in his arms and everyone walked after him. They took Loki to the Quinjet they were using as a base. 

Loki started to regain his consciousness again. He was pressed up against Thor's chest. His right side had stained Thor's armor red with blood. "Hey." Loki struggled against Thor and tried to stand up. Everyone rushed around Loki to calm him down. 

Black widow grabbed Loki's hand as they set him into a bed on the Quinjet, "Hey you going to be ok. Just stay still." 

Banner ran around frantically for more supplies, "Where is the trama kit? Do we even had one?!" 

Clint whipped around in his chair, "it's over there. What the hell happed?" 

Thor stood back awkwardly after setting Loki of the hospital bed, "There was an explosion and Loki took the brunt of it." 

Tony grabbed a towel and pressed it onto the gaping would. Loki opened his eyes and whimpered. "Where am I?" 

Tony sighed and leaned close to Loki, "You're in the Quinjet and your hurt really badly. Can you heal yourself with magic or something?" 

"Hmm?" Loki looked up at him with glazed eyes. Surprisingly he wasn't in any pain anymore. Adrenaline and fear had numbed him up a little bit. He weakly reached out with his mind to find his magic but it seemed so far away. He gave up and let his mind wander. Some vague childhood memories started to drift in his mind. 

He wasn't sure where he was, but a very young Thor was helping him walk up some stairs. In another memory, Thor and him were fighting monsters on the outskirts of Asgard. A few more memories flickered through his head. 

Suddenly, Loki was face to face with Thor. He was screaming in his face, but it was muffled and faraway. 

Loki looked around, the Quinjet was in the air, people were running around, and the floor was coated in blood. Pain started to web up his side. He just realized that his right eye wasn't working and he still couldn't hear out of his right ear. The pain shot up his right side. Loki started kicking and screaming; his back arched off the hospital bed. Then he blacked out.


	9. Here Be Dragons (Monster Bite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that's reading this! I'm always open for suggestions for prompts. P.S. this is personally my fav whump of Loki so enjoy!

The Avengers were deep in the European countryside. Doctor Strange had reported massive amounts of magical disturbances coming from this area, but they couldn't find what was causing it. They swept the area with metal detector like machines that Strange had given them. 

"Do you think these things even work?" Tony beat the side of the blurry screen. 

Loki tuned the rest of the Avengers out and focused on the waves he felt coursing through his body. They're coming from... Loki turned and looked down steep hill. Hmmm wait... right behind me? He turned around and cane face to face with a massive dragon like monster. 

The Avengers leapt into battle. Tony, Thor, and a now transformed Hulk aimed at the creatures wings. Natasha, Clint, and Steve ruthlessly attacked the monsters legs. Loki called up his magic and knives and started to attack the creature's head. 

The monster roared in pain as the Avengers unleashed a gauntlet of attacks on it. It stretched out its wings and leapt into the air. 

"DON'T LET IT FLY! IT COULD ATTACK A CITY!" 

Tony fired a beam of arc reactor energy at its wings and send it tumbling to the ground. Once again, it screamed in pain and then it lashed out at Loki. It's claws just missed Loki by a few inches. That was close. I'll need to get close to this things head to kill it. Loki charged forwards, dodging its flailing claws, and sliced his dagger across its face. 

It lunged for him and grabbed his torso in its mouth. It didn't kill him. The monster slowly swung its head to get the Avengers attention as if to say, "I have something you want. Now leave me be." 

The raging battle quieted to a game of wits. The Avengers started in shock as the creature slowly started to retreat into the thick undergrowth behind the steel hill. Good it's not mindless, Loki thought to himself, it will retreat and drop me whenever it feels safe. 

The Hulk let out an ear splitting roar and charged at the creature. The rest of the Avengers tired to stop him but they couldn't. He smashed his massive green fists into the monsters side. 

It bit down on Loki and, whipping it's head in agony, threw him down the steep hill. Loki hit against a tree and crashed to the ground. Take your armor off; look at the wound. 

He started to peal the bloody plates of armor away from his skin and was shocked at his wound. deep punctures riddled his body's torso. Oh gods...

Closing his eyes and looking upwards, Loki pressed a shaky hand over his wounds. Almost instantly it became slick with blood. I'm like Swiss cheese. Loki let out a pained laugh. I'm such an idiot. I'm dying here and my first though is I'm Swiss cheese... 

I'm dying...

Snapping out of his mental fog, Loki opened his eyes and frantically pressed his hands to his wounds. A strangled noises roared from the top of the hill and the sounds of the battle quitted. 

"Loki," Tony scrambled down the hill, "are you down here?" 

Loki locked eyes with him. "yeah," he looked down at the blood pooling around him, "it's really bad." 

Tony shined a flashlight on him, and once he saw the blood he rushed to Loki's side. "Hey you're gonna be ok! Don't fall asleep." 

Loki felt Tony lay him down on the forest floor. Then, oddly, he started to put his armor on Loki. "What are you doing?" Loki whimpered. 

"Shhhh." Tony put his helmet over Loki's head. "Friday, how's he doing?" 

"Life signs critical. His organs are shredded and he's lost massive amounts of blood." Friday paused for a moment, "I'm sorry sir but there is nothing that can be done." 

"Um," Tony sat back in shock, "g-give... him painkillers. Just help him out." 

"Yes sir."

Loki felt some needles inject into his arm. Soon, a cold feeling started ebbing away at his pain. He reached up and took of the helmet. "T-Tony... I'm  
s-sorry. I-I... was reckless." He wheezed in pain. 

"No Loki don't apologize. It's not your fault. You're gonna be ok. I'll make sure you're ok." Tony made a motion with his fist and his armor neatly removed itself from Loki. He gently cradled Loki's head. 

Loki laughed and winced in pain again, "I-I'm...," his Adam's apple bobbed in an odd way and he let out a strained choking noise, "the g-god of... lies. I... I know you're lying." 

Tony reached up and turned his earpiece on, "hey Loki's down." He couldn't bare to respond to Loki. 

"How bad?" Someone said over the earpiece. 

"He doesn't have much time left. Just get Thor down here so he can say goodbye." Tony started down at Loki who's face was starting to become an ashy gray color. 

Loki closed his eyes and felt an odd feeling run up his back. It settled in his head and he felt a sense of impending doom take him over. I'm dying... Huh... I always thought it would feel different. He felt someone try and shake him awake but he felt so tired. Just a little rest... he had never felt this at peace with the realms, despite the muffled screams trying to call him back. 

I just... 

need... 

to rest...

...

...

Loki awoke to the sound of buzzing in his ear. Some kind of hellish torture machine most likely. Oh yeah I'm in Hel or is it Hell since I died in Midgard? He moved his arms to his torso and felt it covered with snakes. Ahh that's a nice touch. Should I open my eyes? 

Cautiously Loki opened his eyes and was met with a blinding blast of white light. Slowly after adjusting his eyes, he looked around at his surroundings. White, white, and white. He was in a room with white everything. Walls, ceilings, the floor, even the buzzing machine next to him. The snakes, that he now realized were coming out of his stomach, were white too. 

Drab decorating skills, Satan. This is why God didn't love you. 

The buzz of the machine by his head was driving him insane. A constant, loud ringing buzz echoed around in his skull. Loki reaches out with an unsteady, shaky hand and shoved the machine over. Immediately the room erupted into chaos. Demons dressed in white jumped out of the walls. Half of them monitored Screens while the other half tired to get the machine running again. 

Loki felt panicked as he watched them monitor spikes of a graph which dropped into a flatline on the screen. His body shook with fear and he passed out. 

...

Loki opened his eyes again and was greeted by a very over excited Tony. "Welcome back to the world of the living!" He whispered. 

Loki scoffed loudly, "I'm in Hell! That damn buzzing noise machine is torture!" He tried to find the machine again since he could still hear the infernal buzzing. 

"NO! That machine is keeping you alive!" Tony held Loki's hands down. "Can I get a doctor in here?!" Loki started struggling. "Please!" 

After calming Loki down with some possibly illegal bull sedatives, Tony gently tried to explain what happed. 

Of course Loki wasn't getting any of it since he was zonked, but he nodded along and made hand gestures he felt were very important. So important, in fact, he decided he had to stay up to compliment Tony's story with them. 

"So then we took you to a hospital." 

Loki made a dog hand puppet and nodded it seriously. 

"The doctors and nurses pieced you back together like a jigsaw puzzle." 

The dog hand puppet nodded seriously again. 

"Then you tipped over a machine like an idiot and almost died again." 

The puppet yawned and lied down, not wanting to hear anymore of Tony's story. 

"Could you have imagined it you died that way? Killed by destroying life saving machine. Like Loki really?" 

Lokis other hand changed into a middle finger and Loki held it up at Tony's face. "The machine was buzzing. You're," Loki pointed an accusing dog puppet at him, "forgetting that part!"

Tony face palmed, "I'll never understand you, Loki." He pattes Loki's head and stood up, "I'm gonna go down to the food court. Do you want anything?" 

"Ice cream?" 

"Sure." Tony walked out the door then popped his head back in, "touch that machine and you don't get any though." 

Loki rolled his eyes, "Fine."


	10. Broken Dreams (Barbed Wire)

Deep underground in a hydra base there was a shitless man tied to a chair. Several armed men gathered around him. 

"Tell us NOW!" 

The raven haired man scoffed, "You asses think I'm gonna tell you any thing? Go fu-" One of the men swung a punch and smashed his fist into Loki's face. He groaned in pain as blood dripped from his nose and mouth. "I'm still not taking. Go ahead and torture me as much as you want!" Loki glared up at the men surrounding him. 

"Oh that can be arranged." A man with a briefcase walked up to Loki. "My name is Ivan; I exist to make you life hell." 

Loki spit blood in his face. "My life is already hell." He slammed his head back in the chair. "I doubt you could make it anyyyy worse." 

"Well let's see, shall we?" He opened his briefcase and motioned for a solider to bring him a table. He grabbed a roll of barbed wire, pliers, and placed them on the table. "Now I've heard that you are not broken easily, Loki. So I have made a very special gift for you." 

Two men grabbed Loki's arms and pinned them behind the chair. A third man grabbed his head and pinned it to the back of the chair. "So I'm assuming this isn't going to be fun." 

"For me? Yes. For you?" Ivan chuckled, "like I said it will be hell." 

A sharp pain shot through his neck. It started to burn like fire. "What are you doing to me?" He gasped out. 

"Hush I thought you weren't broken easily. Don't talk now." 

Loki's whole neck was burning and getting cut open. What the hell? "Hey Ivan-" Loki made a sickening gurgling noise and started shaking against the men holding him. 

"Now look what you've done! Tsk tsk always making things harder than the have to be." Ivan smirked at his work. A long string of barbed wire was now all the was punctured through Loki's neck. He could see a slight lump in the center of Loki's neck where he had accidentally shifted it by speaking. 

There was nothing like the pain he was feeling right now. With every gasp he drove the barbs deeper into his windpipe. It felt like he has swallowed razor blades and they had got caught in his throat. Tears dropped down from his eyes; he could barely stay awake. 

A sharp pain shot across his chest right past his heart. With every heart beat the barbed wire just barely cut his heart. The man that held his head wrapped a cloth around his mouth to keep him from screaming. “Nnggghhhh...” Loki leaned forwards and felt himself start to shake weakly. I can’t keep this up much longer. 

Ivan shoved a few more wires into his arms but Loki barely reacted. “What’s this? Already giving up Loki?” 

He felt tears run down his face. The pain, it hurt too much. Darkness flashed across his vision and he watched as the men holding him down transferred him onto a table. 

“So weak... give him something to wake him up.” 

He felt a sharp pang in his arm and fire started to rush through his veins. Adrenaline brought him back from the brink and he sat up shaking. He reached up, ripping the cloth out of his mouth. He wheezed, lunging at Ivan. 

“Restrain him.” 

“Yes sir.” The soldiers grabbed the weakened man and forced him to the ground. 

“Now why would you do that? Hmmm... do you want the wires out of you?” Ivan leaned down in front of the crumpled figure. 

A gurgling noise in his throat rose to a wheeze. After coughing and whimpering he looked up at Ivan. “Y-y-y... ya ggghhh.” He desperately tried to make more noise but Ivan stopped him. 

“If you insist.” Ivan reached down and grabbed the end of the wire that existed his neck. In one swift motion he ripped it out. ripping and tearing Loki’s neck wide open. 

Loki thrashed and fell backwards. He looked up at Ivan who was holding the barbed wire covered in Loki’s flesh. With a few more movements Ivan ripped out the rest of the barbed wire. 

“We’re wasting our time with him. Let him bleed out. He won’t tell us anything.” Ivan turned and left the room. The soldiers followed after him. 

Loki was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. He had his hands pressed up against the wounds on either side of his neck. After a few hours of lying on the floor and bleeding out, his eyes started to blur. Darkness swam across his vision and everything faded to black.


	11. Clint (PTSD)

Loki buried his face in his pillow and sighed. He didn't want to get up out of bed today. Even though he had been proven innocent from the New York incident, the Avengers hated him. 

To be completely honest he hated himself. 

How weak he was to Thanos' mind control. How he couldn't fight it and had to accept his body wasn't his to control. How Thor refused to talk to him and would only call him adopted. 

Loki felt tears run down his face. I'm worthless. Pulling the covers over his head, he curled up in a tight ball, trying to block out the world. 

How easy it would be to just disappear. To vanish into the sunrise and never return. That's what he wanted to do, just start over and try again. 

A choked sob escaped him. He felt like he was in an eternal purgatory. The same feeling a Midgardian child has while doing a tough math problem at the dinner table, and they can't figure it out. Hopelessness, failure, and the want to give up. 

What if he just ran? Took to the streets of New York and ran away. Far away from the Avengers, and the sins he carried. But they would find him. They always found him. 

The raven haired man whimpered and squeezed is eyes shut. He could see visions of Thanos reaching towards him. Hooking him up to torture machines and playing with him like a toy. He felt an anxiety attack take hold of him. 

Clint has been walking down the hallway when he heard the noise of a little sob. He looked around confused. Was that really Loki? Clint approached Loki's door and the sobbing got louder. 

He gently opened the door and walked inside as quietly as he could. A mound of blankets on the bed rustled as Loki whimpered and sobbed. 

He didn't know what to do. Do I go comfort him or should I just leave him alone? Clint shrugged and went to walk out of the room, but Loki's muttering stopped him. 

"N-no... p-pl-please... get out of m-my head." 

Clint felt pity wash over him. He had been there before. Of course, Loki was the one who brainwashed him, but he was being brainwashed by Thanos. Clint walked to the bed and sat down on the side.

The covered shifted and Loki looked up at Clint. "W-why are you... here?" 

"I know what it's like to be brainwashed. It's terrible. I'm sorry you had to go through it for as long as you did." Clint reached and gently patted Loki's leg. 

Loki looked down in shock and amazement. When was the last time someone actually cared about me? Touched me? More tears threatened to overflow from his eyes. "No. I'm sorry. I brainwashed you. I wish I could have gone back in time and never done it." 

"You were being brainwashed. You couldn't stop yourself. Both of us know exactly what that's like." Clint lifted up the covers and lied down next to Loki. 

Loki curled up against his side and tried to calm himself. He desperately wanted to disappear to start over. He had screwed up his life so bad it didn't seem like he could ever fix it. "Clint I... I hate myself... I just... can't." 

Clint slowly intertwined his fingers with Loki's. "Tell me why. Loki," Clint looked down at him and hugged him closer, "I'm here for you." 

Loki started crying, "I was too weak to stop Thanos and so many people suffered because of it. If Thor or anyone else took my place they would have been able to fight him off." 

Clint squeezed his hand and rubbed small circles on the back of it. He hushed Loki as his breathing hitched with emotion. "But Thor or anyone else wasn't in that situation. You were Loki, and you did the very best you could. That's all that matters. The blood isn't on your hands it's on Thanos'." 

Loki pressed himself up against Clint's side. Images of tortue started to flash through his mind again. Thanos pinning him down and cutting him open. He didn't even realize he started shaking. "C-Clint... h-hel-help." 

"Just focus on my voice. I'm right here." Clint started singing a song and held Loki tightly. 

All Loki could see was visions of pain and agony. Just remembering the white hot pain of being tortured made him sick to his stomach. Red hot pokers, poisons, glass shards, and bruises everywhere. "Clint... I-I c-can't. C-Clint?" 

Loki felt himself drift away. "Clint don't leave me!" He started to claw at the air around him until he felt something solid. 

Clint grabbed him and held him tight. "Shhh... Shhh... you're ok. I'm right here." He ran his fingers through Loki's hair and kissed his forehead. "I'm not gonna go anywhere." 

Loki took a few deep breaths and calmed himself. "T-thanks, Clint."


	12. I Almost Gave This a Really Sad Ending (Fever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear some stuff up: I don’t know how AO3 works too well and I’m writing all these stories on Wattpad on my phone. Then I’ll copy and paste ‘em here! So huge apologies if I don’t get back to your comments right away. If you really want to get ahold of me send me a Wattpad PM. I’m MASTERcornflake over there as well!

Loki groaned and rolled on his side. Ever since he had comeback from a mission last night he had been sick. After taking a shower, he flopped down on a couch in the Avengers common area. 

"Hey Loki are you ok?" Tony threw a crumpled up piece of paper at the near-passed-out Norse god. 

The paper bounced off his head and made Loki whimper as a sharp pain spread through his skull. "Tony stop."

"What? I'm just playing with you." Tony walked over to Loki to annoy him. He poked his pale sweaty face. "Come on you're being dramatic-" Tony's face go a look of concern and had a hand against Loki's forehead, "Loki you have a really bad fever. I'm gonna go get Banner." 

Loki heard Tony leave the room. His head was throbbing and he felt extremely weak. Curling up tightly, Loki let out a little cry of pain. 

Natasha walked into the Avenger's area and saw Loki whimpering on the couch. She tried to ignore him. Damn traitor. Even when she walked over to the kitchen connected to the common area and made herself a sandwich she could still hear his pitiful cries. Dear god does he really have no shame? Rage bubbled in her chest. She threw down the sandwich on the kitchen counter and stormed over to Loki. "Can you shut up for a damn minute? If you're so damn sick go to your room! Don't sit in the common area whining like a kicked dog!" 

He didn't even look at her his eyes were glazed over and starring. A panting wheezing noise escaped his mouth. 

Natasha kneeled down beside him. Oh he actually doesn't look good. 

"Hey Natasha could you help us out?" Tony walked in with Banner following behind him. "Loki has a fever." 

"How much of a fever?" Natasha looked at the shaking figure. I've seen him get almost ripped apart on missions. Why is this taking him down and out?

Banner put a thermometer under his tongue and waited a moment, "it's 103 degrees (39.4 degrees for you Celsius people) that isn't a terribly high fever but we should keep an eye on him. 

"He's a frost giant, right?" Natasha felt a sickening feeling rise through her. "So his average body temperature is gonna be a hell of a lot lower." 

Banner looked up and took his glasses off. "So 103 is actually much more dangerous for him." 

"Exactly." Natasha looked down guiltily at Loki. Sorry I yelled at you. 

"We have to cool him down now. Natasha grab some ice and Banner get some meds." Tony leaned down by Loki who was now shaking and wheezing. 

"T-Tony?" Loki's head throbbed but he could make out Tony's face through his blurry vision.

"I'm here. We're getting some supplies to help you. Do you know you average body temperature?" Tony internally groaned. He's barely conscious. He won't know! 

"Umm..." Loki felt a hot wave of pain run over his body. His mind fogged when he tried to think, "68 (20 c) I think... It should be around there..."

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. Oh god his brain is probably fried by this point. A 35 (19.4 c) degree difference...

Loki felt his mind numb; he felt the world blur. When everything came back into focus he was in his bedroom struggling to breath. Bags of ice were at his sides. Slowly, he started to come back to reality. "W-what happened?" 

"You had a really high fever but it's staring to go down now." Loki watched Banner shine a light in his eye. "Hmm... you seem ok." 

"What do you mean?" Loki reached up and grabbed his still throbbing head. 

"High fevers can cause brain damage." Banner gave him another once over, seemed happy with the result, and sat down next to Loki's bed. 

"Oh ok." He looked around the room, "who are you?" 

Banner's face fell, "L-Loki? You don't remember me?" 

He started laughing, "I'm just playing with you Banner." 

"Loki, you ass!" Banner sighed in relief. 

"I still feel like death." Loki curled up against the ice, trying to keep his throbbing headache at bay. 

"It'll pass." 

He sighed and rubbed his temples. The mere thought of standing up made him exhausted. 

Banner grabbed his arm and gave him an fluid IV. "This might help your headache. You're probably dehydrated." 

"Ok." He felt himself start to feel a little better. Banner stayed by his side the whole night. Loki drifted off to Banner humming.


	13. Poor Loki (Migraine)

"Loki, can I come in?" Tony pounded at the bathroom door. "You've been in there for thirty minutes!"

Loki moaned as he lied on the cool bathroom floor, "Piss off Stark." His head pounded with a migraine. 

Tony started pounding on the door like hulk, "Loki I'll break down the door if you don't let me it! I need to get ready for that S.H.E.I.L.D meeting!" 

He rolled on his side and held his head between his hands. A strange metallic taste entered his mouth and once again he felt as if he was going to vomit. He heard the door click open and Tony rush in. 

"Holy crap! Loki," He crouched down beside the raven haired man, "are you ok?" 

"J-just a migraine... T-that's all..." Loki whimpered as the pain shot through his head again. 

"Here let me get you some medicine." Tony came back a few minutes later with some pills he ordered Loki to swallow. "That should make you feel better soon. You wanna get off my bathroom floor?" 

Loki sighed and, with Stark's help, sat upright, "Thank you... and yes..." 

Tony helped Loki stand up and dragged him through the Avengers compound back to his bedroom. With a grunt Tony gently placed him on the bed and covered him. "All good?" 

Loki squinted his eyes, "Yeah... I'll be fine." He didn't want to admit to Tony that his head was still ruthlessly pounding. The Avengers already thought he was nothing more than a cheap ripoff of Thor and he desperately wanted to prove them wrong. 

"Ok, call me if you need anything." Tony left the room in a hurry to get to his meeting. 

Loki groaned as the pain in his head throbbed down his neck. Immediately, he began to feel sick to his stomach and tried to calm himself. It felt like someone stabbed a red hot poker into the back of his head. "Ghhhhnnn..." 

He clutched his head and whimpered again. Sweat dripped down his face as the hours wore on. Despite taking deep breaths the pain of the headache was still splitting his skull. 

"It still hurts?" A blurry figure walked into the room. Loki squinted his eyes and tried to make out who his visitor was, but pain overtook him again. 

"Y-y-yes... real... really bad." Loki closed his eyes and felt a cool hand caress his forehead. 

“Here I got out of my meeting early and brought you some more medicine. It might help.” Loki felt someone open his mouth and put a few drops of liquid on his tongue. 

“Tony?” 

“Yeah. Hush it’s me.” Tony sat down on the side of the bed and gently patted Loki’s head. “You’ll be ok.” 

“Y-you don’t... have to... do this... thank... you.” Loki cried out in pain as another stabbing pain shot through his head. He grabbed onto Tony’s arm and took deep breaths. 

“Just breathe.” Tony moved so that he cradled Loki’s head in his lap. “I’m right here.” 

He nodded, his face scrunched up in pain, and buried his head into his hands. “I-it... it hurts so bad.” With another pounding pain, Loki screamed and rolled on his side. 

Tony’s face flashed with panic. “The medicine should kick in soon.” Loki had been in agony for hours now. 

Gradually Loki’s cries of pain stopped. His face, with a sheen of sweat coating it, would occasionally twitch with a remnant of pain. Tony sighed in relief. He was worried the medicine wasn’t going to work. 

Loki cracked his eyes open and smiled up at Tony. “Hi.” 

Tony smiled back down at him, “Hi.” He poked Loki’s cheek, “you feeling any better?” 

“Yeah... but,” Loki looked around the room and avoided Tony’s eyes for a second, “could we sat like this for a little bit? It’s comfortable.” 

Tony leaned down and kissed Loki’s forehead. He murmured in his ear, “Of course, Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing the homies goodnight isn’t gay


	14. Bye Bye Mind (Demonic Possession)

"W-why did you hide this from me?" Thor took a few steps back from Loki. 

"Because I'm a monster... I can't control it much longer Thor... I... I might kill you." Loki was hiding behind a curtain. He looked down at his hand hands which were becoming scaly are rough. Demonic possession. It was a hell of a way to go, and Loki knew it. 

His fingertips gradually were becoming black shiny claws, and his arms started to grow long spikes. Whimpering with fear, he covered his face. 

"Loki please there has to be a way to stop this!" Thor gently started to pull back the curtain, trying to get a look of his brother. 

Loki slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me! Stay back!" A strange buzzing sensation took over his head. No! Not already! I can't loose my mind yet. Not while Thor is right here...  
"T-Thor... y-you have to... go." 

Thor pulled away from Loki's hiding place. "What can I do to help you?" 

Loki let some tears run down his cheek as he felt the buzzing sensation start to disintegrate his mind. "Give me t-the... satisfaction... of not murdering someone... in my final m-m-moments... p-please." 

Thor walked to the door of the room, "How can we stop you?" 

Loki slowly slid down the wall and looked at his hands again. The demonic possession almost covered both of his arms. "Kill me... i-it's the only w-ay."

Thor nodded and left. Leaving Loki to watch his mind slowly unravel. Memories and fragments of dreams slowly became distant vague thoughts and then, nothing. His mind turned on itself and slowly started to delete everything Loki had come to know and love. 

By the time he wasn't sure of who he was, large black horns had grown out of his head. His eyes dripped with darkened ichor. A little voice started to narrative his scrambled thoughts to himself. 

"Testing! Testing! Can you hear me?" 

Loki mindlessly nodded. 

"Good! Good! My name is... well, what does that matter? I'm here to cause chaos!" 

He nodded again.

"Now that your mind is mine shall we have some fun? I promise I won't hurt you..." 

As soon as Loki nodded a sharp pain made him double over and then it disappeared, leaving Loki a gasping, shaking mess. He hobbled out from behind the curtain into a golden hall. Looking back in confusion, the curtain had disappeared. "What the hell is going on?"

"Wait and see for yourself, Loki..." 

He walked through the hall until he came to a golden throne with Odin sitting upon it. He looked down at his adopted son with hatred and distain. 

Then the room spun and changed into a battle field. A horse reared up at Loki about to crush him. 

Again, with a quick rapid spin, the setting changed to the top of Stark's tower. Loki's head pounded with agony. Some one tapped him on the shoulder. He swung around to punch them but only shattered a mirror. Shards of glass sliced his face open and he realized the location was back to normal.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" Loki screamed and smashed the rest of the mirror. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Loki felt a pressure build up inside his head. His legs gave out and he crashed onto the bathroom floor.

"You're hard to break... little godling... I wonder what would make you snap? Perhaps rip and tear those Avengers to shreds?" 

"Leave t-them... ALONE!" Loki felt his legs force himself upright and walked to the bathroom door. "No! No! STOP!"

"Hush..." 

He walked through the halls with a mechanical stride. With every step he desperately tried to fight against the demon inside him that was slowly eating away his insides. His legs burned with pain as he tried to resist. He saw the door to the armory where the Avengers must be, preparing to kill him. 

"Hmmm... poor godling..." 

Silent tears ran down the sides of Loki's face. "I'm sorry..." he smashed open the doors with one swipe of his wretched claws. 

The Avengers grabbed their weapons and jumped into battle. Hawkeye and Black Widow shot bullets at him. They stung his flesh and he mindlessly lunged and knocked them unconscious. Captain America swung at his head with his shield but Loki caught it and smashed it back into his head. The Captain staggered back and collapsed onto the floor. Tony pinned Loki up against a wall. He squirmed under the man of iron’s grasp. 

“Loki, can you hear me?” Tony leaned his head closer to Loki’s demonic face. 

Loki head butted Tony and sent him sprawling on the floor. Thor was the only one left. Loki mechanically turned to face him. 

“L-Loki?” Thor stepped back until he hit a wall. Loki shoved his foot on Thor’s chest and pressed down. He went to slice Thor’s neck open but some distant feeling stopped him. 

“T-Thor... Thor!” Loki snapped back into reality and hugged Thor. 

“Loki don’t... stay with me...” Thor hugged him back. 

“I’m here...” Loki buried his face into Thor shoulder. 

“Urkkk...” blood dripped out of Thor’s mouth and Loki realized that he had accidentally stabbed Thor from behind with his claws. 

“NO! NO!” Loki tired to shake Thor awake as the buzzing feeling in his head returned. “no...” 

*******

“Are you ready, Loki? It’s time for me to slowly shred your mind apart. Now that you’re broken it shouldn’t take very long at all...

...

...

Are you ready to begin?”


	15. For Anna (Broken Ribs)

Black Widow leaped onto the roof of the car speeding down the Main Street of a small town in the middle of no where. Clint, Loki, and She were cracking down on a gang that was terrorizing the city. The passenger of the car leaned out of the window and started shooting at her. 

She swung her legs and kicked him square in the head, sending him toppling out of the car. The diver shot at her and she slipped into the passenger's window. While sitting in the passenger seat, she fought in hand to hand combat with the driver. 

He swung at her head. She ducked and head butted him. Grabbing his under his arms, she threw him out the drivers window. "Ok! Loki I got that car where are you?"

"SLOW DOW- AGGHH!" 

She felt the car hit something and slammed to a stop. Oh shit! Oh shit! "Loki are you ok?" She got out of the car and ran to a figure lying in the middle of the road. 

"Nnnhhhhggg..." Loki moaned in pain. 

"Here I'll help you up!" Natasha grabbed Loki's arm and tried to hoist him up. 

Loki yelped in pain and swatted her away, "No I-I... can do it myself." Slowly, he sat in an upright position. 

Natasha hovered over him, unsure of what to do. "What hurts?" 

He let out a pained wheezing noise, "M-My chest... y-yeah." 

Natasha turned away and called Clint over her mic, "Hey Loki is hurt. Get down here." 

"What happened?"

Loki grabbed the mic out of her hands, "S-She... hit me with a c-car!" 

She grabbed the mic out of his hands, "Shut yo mouth." 

"I leave you alone for 5 minutes! I'll be down give me a second." A few minutes later Clint hopped down off the roof of one of the buildings. "How bad is it?" 

She shook her head, "I'm not sure." 

Clint sat down by Loki and made him lay back down. He put his hand on his chest and pressed down. "Does this hurt?" 

"Not a lot." Clint pressed down again a little higher up and elicited a string of curses from Loki. "W-What did y-y-you do?" 

"You have some broken ribs. We have to get you somewhere safe and wait for an Quin-jet evacuation." Clint sighed. They were so close to capturing the leader of the gang, but he didn't want Loki to have his lungs punctured. 

"N-No... I'm fine." Loki shoved Clint away. 

"You can't even stand up!" Clint rolled his eyes. 

Loki slowly struggled to his feet, "Bitch." 

Clint threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever you want, asshole! I'm just trying to help." 

"Clint, don't be a jerk. If your willing to continue on Loki we'll keep going." She put her hand on Clint's shoulder. 

They walked towards the outskirts of the city where the gang leader was hiding. Every step was agony for Loki. His ribcage was on fire. He didn't want to be seen as weak in front of Natasha and Clint, but with every step his condition worsened. He let out a silent cry of pain and mumbled curse words under his breath. 

An obviously worried Clint tapped him on the shoulder, "You ok Loki? We can stop if-" 

"I'm fine." Loki shoved him away, wincing as the sudden movement made his ribs scream in pain. He tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth, spitting it out onto the dusty alleyway 

"You just spit up blood! You're not fine, Loki." Natasha tried to reason with Loki, but he shoved her away. 

"Let's just finish this out! I can keep going." Loki staggered away from them. 

Clint and Natasha sighed and looked at each other. Clint grabbed Loki and pinned him against the alley wall. "You're strong, and you've shown that time and time again. Quit trying to 'prove' yourself cause you already have."

Loki twisted his arm and dug his nails into Clint's arm. He snarled, "I. Am. Fine." 

Clint shook his arm free and sighed, "Natasha I tried to be nice. Sorry Loki." He pressed hard on Loki's broken ribs.

White hot pain shot through Loki's body, making his legs buckle. He yelped in pain and fell to the ground. "F-fine... w-wh..." Loki squeezed his eyes shut, "what s-should... we do?" 

Clint grabbed his comm, "Hey we need a to get Loki out of here. Send in a medical evacuation." 

The comm snapped to life and a male voice sighed, "Sorry, we really don't wanna do that right now. We have the drop on the gang it would be stupid to ruin it for Loki. Just hole up in a building if it's actually bad and we'll come get you in the morning." 

Natasha grabbed the comm out of Clint's hands about to ask for an evacuation less nicely, but the voice shut the comm off on his end before she could talk. She threw the comm at Clint. "What's the point of having a damn team if they don't help?" 

"Come on let's get Loki in a building." Clint walked back over the the whimpering figure. "Can you stand?" 

"Y-yeah I think so." Loki slowly stood up using the wall behind him for support. 

Natasha and Clint looped his arms around them and they started slowly walking down the street. Natasha opened a pocket on her suit and took about two pills. "Here Loki take these they'll help with the pain." 

He popped them in his mouth, "What are they." He muttered through the pills. 

"Pain killers." Natasha closed her pocket and took on more of Loki's weight. 

"Ok." His vison blurred and the next thing he knew he was lying on a bed inside an old, war-torn building. "What happened?" He tried to sit up but a stinging pain in his side made him gasp. 

"Hey don't move too much." Clint walked over the living room of the musty old apartment to Loki. "You broke some ribs and we're resting here till we can get you back to Shield." 

"Ok ok." Loki slowly sank back into be with Clint's help. "Thanks..." 

"Huh?" Clint tilted his head. 

"For getting me to stop. Calling my buff that I could keep going." Loki avoided eye contact. 

Clint just nodded and walked across the room to his window. "It's no problem."


	16. For Dia (Blood Magic)

The Avengers had been bloodied and beaten. Hulk had snapped and was on a rampage through the city of New York. Loki felt fear rise in this throat as he saw the beast charging towards him. With his mind racing he began calculating how to take him down. 

In a smooth motion with his hand he called up his iconic green magic. Astral flames in every shade of green danced up his arms. The power and warmth flowed through his veins, but he had no idea if this was enough to stop the Hulk. 

The Hulk spotted him from far down the street and roared. For a split second Loki wondered if the Hulk remembered smashing him to the floor in his attack on New York. He snapped back to the moment and focused on the roaring Hulk. 

But there was a small figure between Hulk and him. Loki screamed in horror. 

It was a little girl, barely 8 years old, in the path of Hulk's rage. 

Loki broke out in a sprint, leaping over rubble and shards of glass, to try and get to the girl first. She stood frozen in fear staring at the Hulk. 

The Hulk locked onto her, raised his fists smashing them into the ground, and sent her flying back. She wailed in pain as she hit the ground. 

Loki ran over to her. The injuries were bad but not immediately life threatening. He turned his attention back to Hulk. He stomped his feat and roared again. He raised his hands over Loki's head but Loki called up a shield and blocked the attack. 

The green dome was protecting him and the child. With every smash Loki could feel his magic drain. It's green glow faltered for a second. 

Hulk wasn't stopping. He repeated raised his fists and ruthlessly smashed them down. Rage filled his eyes when he couldn't open the shield after a few blows. 

Loki was shaking and gasping as Hulk stepped back to figure out how to get inside. He was at his limit. Spots danced across his vision. The pain of overusing his magic was shadowed by his adrenaline. A sob escaped him as he watched Hulk rear up again. 

When he smashed into the shield this time, the green glow became red. Loki screamed in pain as he fed his magic with his blood. Then he dropped the shield and collapsed. 

Paralyzed with pain, he watched the Hulk rear up again, but before he brought down his fists Thor smashed into his chest and sent him flying back. 

Loki felt Captain America hoist him up and throw him over his shoulder. He put him down behind a solid wall and ran back to get the girl. 

Shakily he looked down at his hands. Red sparks slowly drifted out of his fingertips. He leaned his head back against the wall and let out a defeated sigh. He had gone too far past his limit to recover. 

"Are you ok?" An Agent ran up to him and tried to shake him awake. 

Loki slowly shook his head and held up his sparking hands. "C-can y-you... help me... g-get... somewhere... q-quiet?"

The agent looked at him confused, "Sure... I think there's a little dinner around here."

He helped Loki to his feet and guided him to the door of the Dinner. A little bell chimed as the door opened. Loki felt panic rise and blurted out, "T-that's the last instrument I'll h-hear..." 

The agent slowly laid him down in a booth. "Are you dying?" 

His hands suddenly sparked red and he slowly nodded. "Y-y-yeah..." He groaned as the pain slowly started to take him over. 

The agent ran and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen, "Here sit up and drink this. I'll stay here if you want." 

Loki shakily sat up and drank, "T-thank y-you." 

The paralyzing pain slowly coursed up his veins. His windpipe slowly started to close. Gasping with tears flowing down his face, he reached up to his neck. The pain closed in around his chest and began suffocating him. 

With every breath his life drained faster. Waves of pain shot through his body, and red sparks slowly drifted out of his hands. 

He felt like an fool. Every magic user know their limits and he ignored his. But it was all worth it when he heard the voice of the little girl. He couldn't make out words, just the hum of her tone. It made him happy. He saved someone... 

He was finally a hero...


	17. For eastwoodflemingfreak (Whipped)

Odin stood above Loki holding a horse whip. Loki was face down on the ground. His nose shoved in the hay of the stable floor.

"Will this happen again?" Odin leaned down and whispered in his ear. 

Loki felt rage boil in his veins. He was being punished for being out late, but the reason he was out so late was to run errands for Thor. Once again he was getting in a ton of trouble from his brother. "Ask Thor! He's the one who sent me out there. He told me you were fine with it so... I guess he lied." 

Odin reached down and threw Loki against the railing of one of the stable stalls. As Loki tried to scramble to his feet Odin smacked the side of his head and tied his hands to the spindles of the railing. "Thor is innocent! You are always the liar and you will be punished for being such a terrible son!" 

Loki felt the cold steel of a knife cut his shirt off. He was already shaking with fear. He messed up this time. Odin was done with him. "I swear to- Urk!" The sudden pain of Odin's foot kicking his back knocked the breath out of him. 

Odin grabbed a whip off the wall and dangled it in front of Loki's face. "If you're completely silent you'll only have to endure 5 lashes, but... every time you make noise I'll add 10 more." Odin chuckled and ran his hand along the whip. 

Loki hung his head and prepared for the pain, "Fine." 

"15." 

He tried to twist around to see Odin, "What? What do you mean?" 

"25." 

His lash count. Loki felt sick to his stomach. He almost shot a snipe remark at Odin but stopped himself at the last second.

The whip smashed down onto his back. He felt flesh rip and tear away from muscle. The small iron beads woven into the whip made the pain almost unbearable. He didn't scream. He clamped his mouth shut and let tears stream down his face. 

"24." 

Odin swung again. This time the whip sliced lower, midway down his back. The angle was wrong and it barely hurt. 

"23."

The pain of the third lash was weak as well. He almost chuckled that Odin didn't even know how to properly whip someone.

"22." 

Then he screamed in agony as the whip sunk into the first wound and ripped a chunk out of his back. Tears rolled down his face and he was shaking in pain. 

"You made noise... 32." 

When he brought the whip down again Loki stifled his screams. The whip cut away more flesh. Blood ran down his back and pooled at his feet. 

"31." 

This time the whip struck high. It sliced his shoulder blades open. He clamped his mouth shut and tried to take calming breaths. 

"30." Loki freed one of his hands and blocked the whip from access to his back. Odin pinned his arm behind his back. "So you want your arm beat too?" 

Odin started whipping him as fast as he could. Blood spattered the floor and walls around his son. His arm was almost completely shredded. His back had huge chunks of flesh and muscle missing. His throat was raw from screaming. 

Odin laughed and tied his mangled arm up back against the railing. "Don't try anything like that again." 

Loki hung his head and nodded. Black spots danced across his vison. He felt like he was going to vomit. Odin smashed the whip back down on his back, knocking the breath out of him. 

"29." 

Loki gritted his teeth and whimpered silently enough that he didn't hear. 

"28." 

Every time the whip jarred his back his mangled arm burned with pain. He was sitting in a massive pool of blood, left wondering how he hadn't passed out yet 

"27." 

Odin's voice sounded far away. Loki let a weak smile appear on his face. Hopefully he would pass out soon and not have to deal with the pain anymore. 

“26. Are you still awake?”

He didn’t speak and just hung his head. His battered body slumped against the railing. 

Odin grabbed a bucket of water. “Wake up.” He drenched Loki in ice cold water. 

Snapping back to reality, Loki cried out in pain. The water rushed into his open wounds and pried them open. Pain took over his mind. He tried to pull free of his bonds. His strangled screams echoed around the stable. 

“36! You screamed.” 

The iron beads of the whip stuck into Loki’s back and ripped a chunk of muscle out, revealing the glossy white bone beneath. He kept screaming. 

“45.” 

Loki tried to pull himself free again. He doubted he could walk at this point. But his body desperately struggled for freedom. He kept screaming, ignoring Odin’s count.

“54. Do you really want to keep screaming Loki?”

The whip hit down on exposed bone and made Loki’s teeth rattle around in his skull. His screams became short gasping whimpers. 

“63.”

Spots danced around Loki’s eyes and his vision went dark. 

*******

He woke up on the stable floor. The pool of blood on the floor had soaked the hay. He reached around to feel his back but his arms wouldn’t move. His throat and back burned from abuse. 

“Get up.” Odin kicked him and rolled him on his back, making Loki gasp in pain as the cold floor pressed on his back. “Don’t tell a soul about this.” 

Loki nodded his head, watching his father walk away as he lay on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this turned out! It was a lot darker than I imagined it would be... I hope you liked it!


	18. Hell Fire (Burning)

The man woke up in a pool of water. Tendrils of his black hair slowly swayed in the water. When he opened his eyes, he saw a fruit tree gently swaying in the breeze and the devil himself starting right into Loki's soul. 

He tried to jump up but was pinned down. The devil leaned closer to his face, "Do you what sins you committed to get here?"

Loki's panicked mind calmed. He was simply in hell for the sin he committed on the mortal plane. He laughed in the devil's face, "Bitch, I've committed all of them!" 

The devil rolled his eyes and sighed, "So you wanna get cocky with the lord of the underworld?" 

Loki grinned from ear to ear. He could tell that the devil was already getting annoyed with him. He was in hell you have to have fun somehow! "Oh yes I'd love to get 'cocky' with you..." 

The devil threw Loki down and took a few steps back. "You have some damn issues." 

Loki sat up in the water, "Yep. So when does the torture begin? I don't see many flames around here." He looked around. The pool stretched on forever in all directions with a thick white mist covering the sun. The tree was really the only thing that stood out about the landscape. 

"Hmmm...," the devil looked around, "Yes, this is odd." 

"What do you mean? Don't you control this stuff?" 

"Oh of course I do! It's in the title after all 'Lord of the Underworld.' I know all the happenings down here."

Loki stood up. He wasn't even half the height of the devil.

"Oh I have to go." He grinned, "more souls need torturing." In a sudden, small inferno he disappeared. 

Loki sat down underneath the tree. The water slowly lapped over his shoes. He wandered what his punishment was. This wasn't the hell he was expecting. He expected flames and screams. This was peaceful and tranquil. 

He looked up at the branches of the tree and watched light flicker through them. It fell on his face in a shower of golden light. He wondered what happened that killed him. 

He vaguely remembered the face of his brother hovering over his. He shouted something but Loki only heard a murmuring. 

He shoved the thought out of his mind and tired to focus on where he was. In the distance he saw fire. He stood up and looked all around. 

Fire slowly inched towards Loki. In every direction it was the only thing he could see, a wall of flames towering over him. It's flames evaporated the water leaving a flat stone surface in its place. 

"What the hell?" He pressed his back against the bark of the tree. The wall of fire was already an arm's length away from Loki. He turned and scrambled up the tree hiding in its highest branches. 

The fire started to radiate toward Loki in an unbearable life sucking heat. Flames started to lick the bark of the tree and eventually they caught. Flames slowly climbed up the tree. 

Loki scrambled higher into the unstable shaky branches. Then they snapped. 

He felt right into the flames hungry mouth. He hit the bow stone floor and tried to scramble up the flaming tree again. His hands sizzled whenever they touched the bark of the tree. He danced around screaming as the flames roasted him alive. 

His skin broke out in blisters and his screams became more feral. The burning drove him to insanity. He jumped into the tree, desperate to stop his flesh from burning. 

He scrambled to the top of the tree again. Screaming had been replaced by raspy whimpers as the fire took what it pleased from Loki. Smoke curled inside his lungs, leaving him out of breath and wheezing. It stung his eyes and made him claw at his face. 

His vision blurred and he fell forwards out of the tree again. He hit the ground hard and black out surrounded by flames. 

*******

"Loki wake up!" Banner leaned over him shaking from head to toe. 

He bolted up right and tried to put out invisible flames. "W-what?" 

Banner burst into tears and hugged Loki, "Y-you... I hulk smashed you, and you weren't waking up and I thought..." He hugged Loki tighter. 

Loki pressed Banner up against him. "Shh... I'm ok. It's ok." He looked over Banners shoulder to see the devil holding up three fingers. Slowly he put one down and grinned before fading back into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Wow my fic has over a thousand hits!
> 
> Also me: *forgets to work on it for two weeks* 
> 
> I’m sorry I’ve gotten really busy recently! I’m gonna be aiming for one chapter every week. Two chapters every week started to get out of control! Anyways thanks for reading!


	19. Meh (toothache)

Loki whimpered and looked at his tooth in his bathroom mirror. His gums were red and swollen. His tooth was throbbing in pain. It felt like he was chewing hot coals. 

He sighed and walked downstairs to the Avengers' common area. Tony was huddled half asleep over the coffee machine. He blinked himself awake and smiled at Loki. "How are you, sleepyhead?" 

With Loki's toothache throbbing he was only able to shake his head and point at the problem tooth. 

Tony's brows knitted in confusion, "a god with a toothache? Huh," he took a sip of coffee straight from the pot, "you don't hear that everyday!" 

Loki pulled a chair over, sat down next to Tony, and laid his head down by the coffee machine. He winced and struggled to speak, "I-it... h-hurts." 

Tony abandoned his post of watching the coffee brew and took a bag of frozen food out of the fridge. "Here lay your head on his." 

Loki shot an odd glance at the bag and obeyed, setting the side of his head with the toothache on it. As soon as the cold hit himself let out a sigh of relief. "T-th-Thanks." 

Tony took back his perch of 'guardian of the coffee machine' and slowly petted Loki's head. "Well this is a sucky way to start the morning." 

Loki just sighed and nodded, the bag gently rustling beneath him. The pain had subsided but he was still hurting. 

Tony clapped him on the back and chugged the rest of the pot of coffee. "Let's make you a nest out of blankets and you can rest for the day." 

Loki nodded, pressed the bag to his face, and followed Tony. He led him to the couch in the common area, gently laying him down and covering him up with blankets. "Thanks, Tony."

Tony nodded and smiled at Loki. "It's fine. I'll go get you some medicine." 

Loki listened to him leave. A sigh escaped his lips. The pain throbbed across his whole head. When he heard him come back, he sat upright, letting out a whimper. 

"Here," Tony made Loki open his mouth and dropped some medicine on the hurting tooth, "that should make you feel better." 

The medicine dripped on his tongue and he gagged. Leaping up from the couch, he tried to spit out as much as he could. "It tastes like poison! You bastard!" 

"Calm down! It's medicine it doesn't taste good. Sit down and let me finish." Tony grabbed Loki and forced him to sit down. 

Loki pulled against him. There was an edge of panic in his voice, "Please don't!" 

"Are you ok?" He let go of Loki, "What is it?" 

Quietly he spoke, "Just some bad memories... getting force fed poison i-isn't... y-ou..." he broke down sobbing. 

"Hey," Tony hugged Loki close, "shh it's ok they can't hurt you now. You're safe here." 

Loki was a shaking mess as memories he tried to suppress so long came crashing back to him. His head throbbed from the toothache and a migraine. He held Tony tight. 

He let him lay down and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "You're ok. I won't let anyone hurt you again." 

Loki stopped shaking and crying. He curled up on the couch. His head was still throbbing but Tony was there to protect him. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Tony."

"Shh just rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was really rushed! I’m not a huge fan of how this turned out but the next one will be better.


	20. So a little update...

So by no means is this dead just taking a little break. I’ve gotten into some other fandoms and I’ve been having a really fun time with them. Also writing whump was a coping mechanism for me and my life has been going really good right now so I haven’t needed it as much. 

But to all the wonderful people who have read this fanfic if you have any requests you’d like me to do or ideas. I’ll open to em! 

Stay safe and thank you for reading!


	21. For Misia Dorota (Overheating)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little shorter than I had planned but I think it turned out ok!

The last thing he remembered was getting yanked backwards between two crates in the cargo hull of the heilcarrier. Everything else was a hazy blur of pain and sedatives. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He opened them to a small dark room. It was just barely tall enough for him to rise to his full height and he could touch the walls if he stretched out his arms. 

“Hello?” He looked around for an exit, but was met with hard stone walls. 

A male voice answered him, “Hello. We’re just going to ask you a few questions about the attack on New York.” 

Loki whipped his head around, trying to locate where the voice came from, “I barely remember anything about New York. I was under mind control. The Avengers can vouch for me.” 

The voice chuckled, “Listen, listen , we know all the official records. We want the truth from you... and we will get it.” 

Loki shrugged and laughed right back at them, “You got the truth from those records. Burn. In. Hell.”

The voice paused for a moment, “That can be arranged.” 

With a sudden loud slam a small rectangular hole opened in the wall. Air rushed through it blasting Loki with a merciless wave of hot air. With three more slams and hole had opened up on each wall. 

“What are you- hnngg...” Loki’s legs collapsed as the temperature rose rapidly. In a matter of seconds the air felt like it was melting his flesh. He wheezed and fell face forwards, gasping desperately. “S-stop...” 

With his last bit of strength he jerked upright and tore the armor on his chest off in a desperate attempt to cool down. It bought him a moment of relief but soon beads of sweat were running down his chest, dripping off his abs. The hellish light from the heaters reflected off his bare skin, making the ridges of his flushed face stand out against the darkness. 

He whimpered, laying on his back, and clutched his head, running his fingers through his raven colored hair. “P-please... s-stop.” 

Panic began seeping through his veins and his chest rose and fell erratically. He desperately scratched at his neck, trying to breathe against the swamping heat coming from the vents. 

Every muscle in his body ached and screamed for water. His headache ramped up in intensity and he cried out in pain. 

All his life he knew he was weak to heat, but this? He had no idea he was this weak. He couldn’t escape the terrible symptoms of overheating that crippled him. 

He lifted his head and looked down at his chest. The sweating had stopped. At first he thought that might be a good thing, but soon he began to feel worse, slipping in and out of consciousness. 

His eyes flew open, and he rolled on his side, spitting out bile as nausea added itself to his suffering. He wiped off his mouth desperately trying to get the horrible sticky feeling off his face. 

His flushed red skin began to blister against the powerful dry heat. He could feel blood run down into his mouth from his split, cracked lips, making his thirst worse. 

Another round of nausea hit him as he nodded in and out of consciousness. He coughed up more bile, the foul liquid mixing with the blood and making Loki gag even more. 

His was too weak to even lift his arms and legs. The few tears he could muster pooled in the corners of his eyes, and ran down over his scorched flesh, the salt inside them making his face sting and burn. He finally screamed in absolutely agony, wishing desperately that his suffering would end. 

And lo and behold his screams were answered. 

With a crash loud enough to wake the dead, a wall of his cell was sheared off. Cool air rush in and filled his lungs. He gasped and struggled for air, letting it rush over his skin. Feeling rushed back into his limbs.

A strong pair of hands grabbed him and yanked him away from the heaters. He opened his eyes and was met the worried face of Tony Stark looming over him. “Holy shit he’s still conscious!” 

Immediately someone dumped a bucket of cold water over him. Voices and faces blurred together until finally Loki came to in the infirmary. 

An AC unit was cranked up to the max setting right beside him. His skin was flushed but not nearly as terribly as before. He felt a hundred times better. Banner, dressed in a full on parka, gingerly waved at him across the room, “Sorry for what happened. You’re doing much better now.” 

Loki nodded, still half dazed and too shaken by what had happened to be speaking yet. 

“You’re really lucky to have recovered so fast from that.” He shifted in the parka. “We’re all glad you’re ok.” 

Loki just nodded again and laid his head back on the pillow. He sighed and closed his eyes, falling back into a restful sleep. Banner was right he was lucky.


End file.
